User blog:Isfan/Calling it early today
Well I put in a few more hours. I got done Beaclon and Ducken as I wanted to, PLUS I got done Naga and Hare families as well. It should all be downhill from here. Status: *14/28 (50%) Families done: (+4 // +15%) *142/241 (59%) Breeds done: (+33 // +14%) Great news! Less than 100 breeds left to go! (99 exactly) Rebiccola contacted me and offered a polite suggestion. She pointed out that the Main species and Subspecies could link to the Pure breeds, while the Family goes to the breed's Family page. Currently the Main Species doesn't have a link onit (to prevent recursive links on Pure Breeds themselves), and the Subspecies/Family both link to the family pages. This is something I'll consider at the end, but seeing as how even small edits like this would take multiple hours to go back and change, for now I'm just mentioning it here to consider once the original run-through is done. Presently, I dont feel a need for this however. With the addition of the image of the Pure Breed added to each Family Page, the shared info there seems a better location to link to. The specific purebreed itself doesn't usually have any special or extraordinary traits to it over the other breeds in its Family, and by linking to the Family page instead of the Pure-breeds it reinforced the idea that to obtain a monster by combination, any breed from that Family will do. But Rebiccola says she has found it useful to link directly to the pure-breed, so I'll be happy to listen to her ideas on why that is. =) But again, I appologize if I'm being stubborn with my current layout. I'm over halfway done, and just want this to be finished so that the Wiki wont be picked up and dropped for not having every page and picture by new people visiting. If you visit Tiakall's talk page, you'll see PikeruuBFF say in "Thx 4 the recognition" that the Wiki NEEDs every monster page and NEEDs all the photos. "Then we go from there". This is the methodology I'm working with currently. Doing the math quickly: if I can somehow get the time it takes to open a breed's page, get to the editor, make a small change, hit publish, then get to the next breed's page down to just 30 seconds.. that means I could edit 2 entries per minute. That would be 120 entries per hour. And it would take 2 hours to do all 241 entries per small 30 second edit. That's why I'm being stubborn and not deviating from the format I've developed thus far.. with 142 monster entries already done, to go back and make a small change would take the better part of 2 hours, at least! Things need to get done first, every page and every picture, even if every page doesn't have all the info or all the categories we decides it needs. Then we go from there... Another thing I'm considering doing afterwards is removing the blockquote from each monster's description. The fact that it adds lines before and after itself each time the editor is openned is a concern for me, especially since I'm trying to line up Initial Attributes with the Infobox. Category:Blog posts